The Legend of the Shine Sprites
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Super Mario Sunshine adaption. Mario and the gang decided to take a vacation from beating Bowser and company. But when they get to their location, which is Isle Delfino, it's polluted with paint-like goop. And Mario is accused for it. Now, he has to clean the entire island, not knowing that it's not easy as it seems to be...


The Legend of the Shine Sprites

Chapter 1- Introducing: F.L.U.D.D.

**I'm finally publishing this story! Sorry for the long wait. This was supposed to be published three months ago, but then I've thought of new ideas for other stories and didn't have time to work on this. So, once again, I apologize. Anyways, this fic was inspired by Child at Heart Forever and JellyUltraz, so hope you enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

Soaring across the blue sky that was filled with clouds was a plane that was going to an island called Isle Delfino. Standing inside of the plane was Toadsworth who was walking to his seat while looking at the legendary italian plumber Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool. Once he sat down and his seat, the three looked at the map. Apparently, they were almost as their destination. But while they were looking at the map a light appeared on the Dolphin which grew bigger until it came to view revealing itself as a sun with two black eyes and a few small circles on top of the triangles.

"Ooh, look at that." Peach said pointing her finger at it, making Mario and Toadsworth turned to her before at the screen.

The next screen showed the words 'Welcome to Isle Delfino'. Trees, an ocean, fish, and a sun was also on it screen. Some music started to play as it went to the next screen to reveal some strange colored creatures with small trees on top of their heads. The blue one started to speak with his arms spreaded out.

"Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino!" He spoke as the music played. "We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!"

But as the music played, a small figure came by running past a statue which stood another strange creature that looked like the other ones. Nobody noticed it however because they were too busy focusing on the blue creature.

"Come enjoy a natural wonderland to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park, and succulent seafood!" As the creature spoke about the place, screens popped up with showed the places he spoke about.

As soon as Mario heard the word 'seafood', hearts formed in his eyes as he leaned closer to the screen. Yes, he loved food that much. Seafood he loved the most obviously.

"This and more await you on Isle Delfino!" The blue creature continued to speak while the rest of them started dancing weirdly. Seriously though, what kind of a dance is that? "Come relax and let us refresh your body and spirit."

The strange little figure came back to view jumping around and holding an object in its hand, which brought Peach's attention. She gasped and jumped a little in her seat. "Mario...!?" She questioned. She was focusing on it so much that she almost forgot that Mario was sitting right next to her.

"That... that shadow...?" She turned to Mario who was thinking about the place he was going to so much that he didn't know Peach was talking. So, she turned to Toadsworth to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. "Toadsworth, did you see...?" Unfortunately, he was thinking about the island also. Apparently, all he wanted to do was sleep, which was he mostly does in his past time back at the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach just sighed shaking her head with her eyes closed. Guess, she'll just have to wait when they get to the island, which they were almost there by the way. Once they reached their destination, the plane came to a quick halt which almost instantly snapped Mario and Toadsworth out of their thoughts. They all fell down to the floor of the plane. Except Toadsworth, who was standing upside-down in his chair.

"What happened?" asked Peach in curiosity lifting her head up off the ground.

Mario managed to stand up and turn to the princess. "I don't know. We better go check it out." He quickly ran out of the plane. "Let's hope nothing bad happened."

Both, Peach and Toadsworth looked at each other before heading out of the plane, following Mario close by.

* * *

Once the trio got out the plane, they saw some strange goop-like paint that looked like Mario if you looked at the whole thing.

Some Toads stood there glancing at the goop. A Red Toad turned to the trio. "What's this icky, paint-like goop?"

"It's moving!" A Yellow Toad followed his question.

"Now now, boys! Don't touch that stuff!" Toadsworth said quickly shouting a little even though none of them even touched it.

When Peach turned her head around, she saw that strange figure again glancing down at her. It looked just like Mario, but only blue. He was holding a paint brush in his hand. What could he be needing a paint brush for?

Peach tried to get Mario and Toadsworth's attention. "Umm, excuse me, but..."

Unfortunately, the figure seemed to vanish by the time Peach looked back at where he was standing. So, she became confused. "Huh...?"

"I am most concerned with the well-being of the princess in this dreadful heat." Toadsworth spoke to Mario. "Master Mario, if you would, cross over to that shore and find some assistance." He demanded.

Mario nodded facing forward. "Right..." But before he could go, Peach walked up to him which made him turn back around.

"Mario, be careful! I have a bad feeling about this..." She worried which made Mario a little bit concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. You just stay put." Mario reassured her pointing his finger at the ground. Then, he started to run around the paint-like goop he could have continued, but a woman which happened to be one of those strange creatures he saw while he was on a plane. But, she was wearing a dress unlike the others.

"What're you waiting for? Do something!" She demanded in a kind of rude tone. "This gooey paint of yours completely covered me friend!"

This had made Mario a bit confused. He looked down at another creature that was drowning in the goop. Which brought two questions to his mind.

"That paint isn't mine." He told her while raising a finger. "I just got here. See?" He pointed to Princess Peach's plane. "I just got off that plane and I'm just as confused as you all are."

The woman turned to the said plane and she became even more confused. She scratched her head tilting it to the side. "Then how come..." She turned back to Mario and after waiting for a few seconds, she asked, "Do you have a brother...?"

Mario almost immediately answered that question. "Yes, but he's not here. He's on a vacation as well with his girlfriend."

The lady became more confuse then ever. She groaned from being frustrated as she began to run away. "This doesn't make any sense. I need to clear my mind..."

Mario stared at her as he thought about his other question that he almost forgot. _"If her friend is drowning, why did she ran off and abandon him...? And what are those creatures_ _anyway...?"_

He decided to put both of those questions on hold and continued on with his mission. He walked while glancing at his surroundings for a few seconds until he met another one of those creatures. He was playing a ukulele.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino!" He greeted. Apparently, he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, even though the event was directly in front of him.

"You get a free tourist map!" The creature gave Mario a map, which had all of the island's places on it. Biancco Hills, Ricco Harbor, and more.

"Uh, thanks..." Mario said, looking at the rolled up map in his hands while walking. "I'd better keep this."

He put said map away so that he could look at it later. Then, he walked past more of the creatures. Most of them were glaring at Mario, while the rest were more concerned about the strange, paint-like goop. Finally, he saw a strange lying on the ground.

"What's this?" The italian, red plumber asked, placing a thumb beneath his chin with his right hand on his side.

He wasn't expecting to see the object to stand up and look directly at him.

"Power up complete."

Mario took a step back in surprise. He really wasn't expecting it to talk either.

"Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science, Incorporated."

Mario knew that he'd never purchased the item. Still, he continued to listen to the object.

"Preparing to register customer information..."

It began to scan the italian plumber. All he could do was stand there and glance at the item.

"Subject identified as, Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete."

Mario only blinked.

"I am Fludd. A Flash Liquid Ultra Dousing Device." The machine finally introduced itself to Mario. "I hope to be of assistance."

This must be the assistance Mario was looking for. So, he took the item and started to head back. On the way, one of the creatures saw him. He was yellow.

"Help? Help you? Are you crazy!?" He questioned with anger in his voice. "We're the ones who'd need some help!" He shouted, "Take that water pump and clean the airstrip, you... you!"

Obviously, he wasn't the best when it came to names.

Mario only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I am going to say this the best way I could so that I could get you to understand. First off, I just got here almost two and a half minutes ago. If you'd look ahead, you would see a pink plane. I'd just got off that plane. You can ask my friends over there, if you'd like. Second, I'd just got the water pump. It's on my back. See?" He turned around to allow the creature to see Fludd, before turning back around so that he could explain some more. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you guys can't just accuse people without having any proof. Now I have one question to ask you all: How did you guys NOT see me getting off the plane along with my friends?"

"..."

Mario continued to walk back to the Toads and Princess Peach.

"What are those things, anyway?" He asked.

"They are called, Piantas." Fludd replied, making the plumber instantly turn around.

"...Uh, thanks...?"

"You're welcome, Mario."

Mario stayed put for a few seconds before continuing on until he came across another Pianta.

"Huh?" He said, "Have we met somewhere before?"

This had made Mario raise an eyebrow.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere... And recently, too..."

...

Mario started to walk again to think.

_"Recently...?" _He thought to himself. _"What in the world is going on here? Everyone thinks that I've made this mess, but I'd just got here a few minutes ago..."_

"Hey, Mario," Fludd interrupted his thoughts, which made him turn around. "Start spraying all of this goop."

"Got it..." The plumber nodded as he turned to the Pianta that was covered in goop. "I'll start off with you..."

He pressed one of the buttons that was on Fludd, and water started to come out of its mouth. The water started to wash all of the goop off of him. When he was completely clean, he sighed in relief, and turned to Mario.

"Woah, I really thought I was a goner! ...Hey... Hang on, this whole mess is your fault!" He pointed at the red, italian plumber with an angry look at his eyes.

"His fault? No, it's not!" A Purple Toad said, overhearing the conversation. He walked over to them. "We've just got here!" He pointed at the princess's plane, which made the Blue Pianta turn around. He became very confused.

"...Huh?" He began to scratch his head. "Then, how..."

Like his friend, he ran off so that he could clear his mind.

The Purple Toad turned to Mario and sighed. "This is getting ridiculous, Mario..."

He sighed also. "I know, right?"

He then noticed the water pump on the plumber's back. "Hey, what's that?"

Mario was about to answer, but Fludd decided to introduce itself. "I am Fludd."

The Toad tilted his head to the side. "What's a Fludd?"

"A Flash Liquid Ultra Dousing Device." Fludd answered.

"...Well, then..." He pointed to the area where it had the most goop. "Mario, can you clean up that big pile of goop?"

The italian plumber nodded as he started to spray water once again, but after a few seconds, a giant monster that looked like a piranha plant came out of the goop, which had made everyone jump back in shock.

"What is THAT!?" A Toad asked, pointing to the gooey creature. "It looks like a piranha plant!"

"It is called a Polluted Piranha Plant." Fludd answered. "Mario, when its mouth opens, you can spray water into it. Repeat this process twice and it will be defeated."

Just like Fludd said, the Polluted Piranha Plant's mouth opened, which gave Mario a chance to attack. When he sprayed water into its mouth, it shouted in pain.

"Neat!" The Purple Toad said. He turned back to Mario. "Two more times, Mario!"

He nodded and sprayed water into the Polluted Piranha Plant's mouth once it was open again. Once he performed this task, one last time, it was defeated. So it sank back into the goop, which went away soon after, making the ground that was once covered with goop rise.

How Mario became confused was when a sun with eyes came out of the ground before flying away.

"Hmm..." He wondered.

"Strange..." One of the Toads followed.

_"Wow..."_ The yellow Pianta thought to himself while looking at the object flying away. _"A Shine Sprite..."_

Peach decided to change the subject. So she looked away from the sun object and to Mario. "Nice work, Mario!"

"It was nothing." He said, nodding.

"Mm..." Wondered Toadsworth, walking closer to the hero, placing his hands behind his back. "Quite a unusual device... Is it some sort of... pump?"

"I am Fludd." Fludd introduced himself once again. "Glad to meet you."

Silence had lasted for a moment before some footsteps broke it. One of the Toads look to see a couple Piantas wearing police uniforms. One of them were orange and wearing glass while the other, which was a blue one, had on a mustache. "Hey, someone's coming!" He pointed.

Those two Piantas stormed right to the red capped italian plumber. The blue one pointed at his face. "You are under arrest!"

When that sentence was said everyone gasped and looked at each other confused.

"But, Mister Mario wouldn't do anything to harm you, or anyone on this island. We've just got here!" Toadsworth said, defending Mario.

"Shut up!" The orange Pianta shouted in Toadsworth's face.

"...Rude..."

* * *

"Court is now in session!"

Everyone was at the court of Isle Delfino. Lots of Piantas and other creatures were there. Peach, Toadsworth, and the other Toads were in the crowd of Isle Delfino's citizens.

A Blue Pianta began to talk. "As you are not doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance. The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home, and yes, endangering our very way of life."

_"Oh, NOW I know what's going on..." _Mario thought to himself, overhearing the conversation. He was in a jail cell.

"Indeed, how can one NOT be aware of what's going on?"

Mario only rolled his eyes.

"Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness." He talked, "Expert Shine Scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because of all our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spots at the Shine Gate. The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame!"

_"What is a 'Shine Sprite'?" _Toadsworth asked in his thoughts.

"Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions..."

A screen showed a screen where it showed a sketch of Mario, making his friends very perplexed.

_"Mario never brought a paintbrush with him..." _Thought Peach, _"And haven't we just got here...?"_

_"This court is stupid..." _Thought a Green Toad.

"The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Mario!" He finished.

_"How do THEY know my name?" _Mario raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Objection!" Peach and Toadsworth shouted, raising their hands.

"Overruled!" The green, female Pianta shouted.

_"WHAT!?" _Thought everyone except the citizens of Isle Delfino.

_"Just like I've said, this court is stupid..." _The green Toad thought before crossing his arms.

"I judge the defendant guilty as charged!" said Pianta said, "I hereby order the defendant to clean this entire island. Until Isle Delfino is completely free of his vile handiwork, Mario shall NOT be allowed to leave!"

She slammed down her mallet twice. "Court adjourned!"

_"...I wish I could fuss out the judge right now..." _The same Toad thought to himself.

_"Some jury..." _Thought Mario.

* * *

"This appears to be quite a predicament, Mario..." Fludd said. Everyone left after fifteen minutes. Mario's friends asked the judge if they could see him, but unfortunately, she refused.

Fludd continued to talk. "Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution, but the pollution itself is not the main problem..."

"Hmm...?" Mario wondered as he turned to Fludd.

"You've witnessed a shiny object at the airstrip at the airstrip, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"It is a Shine Sprite. Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino. They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate. But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled to other locations on this island. There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable."

"Yeah..." Mario nodded in agreement. "Who would do such a thing?"

"No clue..."

Mario shrugged at the question he asked. _"If Bowser was here, I would say him, but it's a good thing he isn't."_

Fludd continued with his explanation. "The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to clean the island and keep it from getting any dirtier. The perpetrator is likely at work, even as we speak. And you, Mario, are being created as a criminal."

The red italian plumber looked out the window that was above him.

"Tomorrow we must do our best to resolve this situation..." Fludd finished.

* * *

**Done! Chapter 1 is finally finished! The next one is gonna come soon. I don't even how many chapters this story will have. But this is my first story adaption. Expect more to come in the future! Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
